Shiny
by Luka-sama
Summary: El padre de Andrew organiza una fiesta en honor a quienes salvaron el día de aquel misil. Una fiesta donde Andrew no puede evitar notar que Akko brilla, como siempre a su propia y unica forma.


Acabo de terminar de ver esta serie por fin y me encanto, si bien la animación a veces dejo mucho que desear, la trama y los personajes fueron de mi agrado por mucho.

Little Witch Academia no me pertenece, pero fue un honor verle.

 **Shiny**

¿Qué se ocupaba para cambiar la mentalidad de su padre?

Bueno un misil era suficiente para cambiar la mentalidad de cualquiera, al menos eso pensó de los viejos de la política, quienes a regañadientes (otros fueron muy flexibles) tuvieron que aceptar que las brujas habían salvado al día, omitiendo que gracias a ellas fue que causo casi todo.

Detalles.

Si bien su padre aun veía con cautela la magia, parecía algo más accesible que en antaño. Que poco tiempo después de lo sucedido, muy poco realmente, organizara una fiesta por las salvadoras, fue una gran sorpresa para casi todos.

Él sin embargo, aprovecho ese derroche de emocional de su padre, para mandar invitaciones antes que cambiara de parecer.

Ya sabe, no era muy de su padre cambiar de parecer. O de los Hanbridge en realidad.

Además aún tenía el sombrero de Akko para regresarle, no fue mucha la molestia de ir él mismo en persona a la academia de brujas para entregar las invitaciones. Para su grata sorpresa, su mejor amigo Frank le acompaño y no solo eso.

Al parecer Akko había aprendido a volar, aunque volar era una palabra muy grande, por fin había levitado por primera vez en su vida.

La sonrisa de la chica y todas sus amigas, fue suficiente para que Andrew supiera, que la magia efectivamente no era tan mala.

.

El día de la fiesta todo estuvo normal, excepto el hecho que las tres amigas magas no habían llegado aún, incluso Diana parecía preocupada diciendo que antes de venir Akko aun practicaba en su escoba. Se sintió algo decepcionado que la chica no llegara a tiempo, aun así al estar en ese momento, Diana estaba recibiendo toda la atención de haber salvado el día.

No fue hasta dos horas después de empezada la fiesta que Akko había aparecido de forma violenta por la puerta, seguida de una nerviosa Lotte y una risa malvada que traía Sucy consigo. La mayoría de nobles voltearon la cara un poco contrariados, no aceptando la actitud, pero sin poder decir nada por ser quienes eran.

Él en cambio se acercó tranquilamente a las chicas. Las tres tenían buenos vestidos, algo sucios por algún motivo, pero bastante presentables para la ocasión. Excepto Akko (como de costumbre) su cabello estaba suelto y muy despeinado, con parte del vestido quemado y una expresión homicida.

—Dijiste que era un atajo Sucy—hablo aun sin notarlo, viendo a su amiga resentida.

La maga de los venenos sonrió maliciosamente con un extraño hongo en su mano.

—No podía desaprovechar la noche de luna nueva, este hongo es difícil de encontrar—musito guardándolo dentro de sus ropas.

Akko le hizo un puchero y Lotte sonrió nerviosa.

—Lotte—dijo Frank quien había ido a su lado sin notarle.

La rubia le sonrió nerviosa, despidiendo a sus amigas para ir con su amiga. Tanto Akko como Sucy sonrieron maliciosas, antes de verle a él. Sucy le saludo de forma muy vaga y camino a los postres en busca de algo excéntrico.

En cambio Akko le saludo más amable.

—Llegas tarde—le acuso por algún motivo.

Esta se puso una mano tras la cabeza, contándole brevemente lo ocurrido, sobre Sucy en una escoba y llevándola contra su voluntad (prácticamente la timo) para ir a la cueva de una salamandra mágica que se empecino con comerla.

El relato fue muy vago dado la llegada de su padre y Diana, quienes tomaron a Akko de la mano cada uno, diciendo que llegaba tarde.

La chica se quejó, pero pronto fue arrastrada a la fiesta.

.

En general Andrew odiaba las fiestas, eran aburridas, poco emocionantes y rodeadas de personas que debían caerle bien, pero que no por eso le caían bien. Una parte en su interior había pensado que esa fiesta sería diferente, como la anterior en la que Akko estuvo presente. Una fiesta llena de cosas improvisadas, gritos por todas partes y sonrisas al final. En su lugar la fiesta era algo aburrida, al menos para él.

Notaba algunas brujas de la academia recibiendo atención de nobles, sorprendiéndose por su magia y algunos parecían genuinamente interesados, más de los que pensó.

Pero el centro de la fiesta eran Akko y Diana, ellas habían hablado con todos, siendo recibidas de forma aún más cálida y alabadas por sus acciones. Si bien ambas explicaron que no fueron solo ellas, fue la ayuda de todos quienes les ayudaron, aun así eran la principal atención.

Todos parecían quererlas, si bien Diana tenía más profesionalismo y clase, siendo primordialmente alabada, habían varios nobles poco comunes, quienes estaban encantados con la personalidad brillante de Akko.

Fue hasta una hora y media después de su llegada, cuando finalmente pudo hablar con la chica. Esta ignorante de la mirada de todos, estaba disfrutando de un pastel con una sonrisa.

—Veo que por fin puedes comer—hablo tomando un vaso de bebida de la mesa.

Akko le vio con completa felicidad, producida por el postre.

—Es un alivio, pensé que no podría comer nunca—hablo señalando a Diana.

Esta aún era el centro de atención de varios hombres y mujeres, se le notaba fastidiada para ellos que la conocían, pero los no tan conocedores seguían preguntándole sobre muchas cosas diversas.

Andrew sonrió con leve diversión de su sufrimiento.

Lo conocía muy bien.

Siempre lo vivía.

—En realidad la fiesta es algo aburrida, solo se habla y no veo nada divertido—hablo la chica quien termino el pastel de un golpe.

Un tic apareció en su ceja ante tal falta de modales, pero rio divertido que eso había provocado que algunos nobles que venían en su dirección, dieran vuelta en sentido a Diana.

Le daba algo de tiempo para hablarle.

—Tú debes ser la señorita Atsuko Kagari-san—hablo una voz nueva.

Los dos voltearon a ver de forma simultánea al chico presente.

Era un joven como de la edad de Akko, pero unos dos o tres años mayor, su cabello era de un castaño muy claro y sus ojos eran azul verdoso. Traía puesto un traje bastante formal y su cabello algo largo, totalmente arreglado con algún gel fijador.

La mirada de Andrew se entrecerró.

Akko pestañeo confundida, no acostumbrándose del todo a que la trataran con tanto respeto.

—Edward Foster—dijo Andrew algo molesto.

El chico sonrió ante eso.

—Lo siento mucho por robar la poca atención que lograste conocer de la señorita Kagari-san, pero es mi turno de saludarle—indico este tranquilamente.

No es que le molestara especialmente Edward, simplemente que desde que eran niños ambos siempre estaban rodeados de una continua discusión. Como nieto del primer ministro, era normal que Edward fuera el próximo sucesor, pero en su lugar su abuelo le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera, siempre que tuviera mejores notas y buena imagen.

Era esa libertad que siempre envidio.

Además Edward solía ser muy bueno en todo lo que hacía, así que aunque era menor que él, su padre solía compararlo con su desempeño a la edad del chico.

Era frustrante.

Cuando el chico tomo la mano de Akko y le saludo con un beso en esta, la chica se puso roja. Él en cambio se puso serio y lo vio todo con falso desinterés.

Las ganas de patearlo eran poco importantes en este instante.

—Sin duda una chica muy guapa fue quien se convirtió en nuestra héroe, no puedo esperar porque me conceda una pieza de baile—indico en tono galante.

.

Akko se congelo.

¿Baile?

Nadie dijo nada de Baile.

Comenzó a sudar nerviosa recordando los vagos intentos de su infancia por bailar, obligados de su madre, que fueron pospuestos hasta nuevo aviso, al casi dejarla sin pies.

Si bien Akko estaba buscando una clara escapatoria, una parte de ella se lamentó de dejar ir un chico tan atractivo. Aunque si bien en el baile anterior había tenido tenidos personas gracias a la abeja de Sucy, no es como si ahora la quisiera. Durante todo el baile había tenido gente detrás de ella y alguno que otro chico viéndola.

Pero no quería esa atención.

Prefería las sonrisas de la gente cuando las salvo, las miradas de risa de la gente al usar su magia…esa falsa adulación de alguien que no conocía, no terminaba de convencerle.

Pensó en escapar con magia.

No sonaba como mala idea.

—Lo siento Edward, la señorita Akko—hablo haciendo énfasis a su apodo—ocupa conversar conmigo de algo importante—añadió Andrew antes de tomarle de la muñeca y empezar a caminar.

Sonrió nerviosa pero le siguió el juego, noto la mirada molesta del chico y más atrás algunos de sus (probablemente) amigos sonriendo divertidos.

No caminaron mucho, salieron por uno de los balcones que estaban abiertos al público. Por el cristal pudo ver algunas personas que empezaban a bailar y ella sonrió, sobre todo al ver como Lotte aceptaba tímidamente la mano de un sonriente Frank.

Al menos alguien la estaba pasando realmente bien.

Viendo que no había algún adulto cerca y menos una profesora que le regañara, tomo asiendo de forma descuidada en el barandal, admirando un poco su vestido. Diana con su magia fue capaz de solucionar la parte quemada, incluso le dio un poco de brillo.

Rio nerviosa.

Esa bastarda tenía talento, al menos ahora eran amigas, pero también sería su más grande rival.

Noto la mirada de Andrew sobre ella, sonrió animada.

—Gracias Andrew, realmente me salvaste—le agradeció de todo corazón.

El chico alzo una ceja.

—La última vez en una fiesta, parecías contenta de tener atención de los chicos—señalo sin piedad.

Como de costumbre.

Rio algo nerviosa antes de ver el cielo estrellado.

—El chico no estaba interesado—

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—

—No se…solo lo sé—

—¿Entonces ya no buscas atención?—

—Esa no—

Akko disfrutaba de ver la expresión de confusión del joven, como intentando entender sus palabras pero sin hacerlo, siendo muy orgulloso para preguntar más.

Se puso de pie sobre el barandal sin temor.

—Quiero la atención de los espectadores en mi espectáculo, quiero ver sonrisas de alegría, quiero que me vean brillar y que vean lo hermosa que es la magia—dijo con su usual pasión, no para ser como su ídolo, solo por ser ella—Por eso no quiero la atención de ese chico, no parecía interesado en la magia…seguramente me quería hablar como todos en esta fiesta por lo que paso—añadió algo desanimada.

Andrew asintió.

—Te diste cuenta—

—En realidad Diana me lo comento—

Se vieron fijamente unos instantes, hasta que Andrew soltó un poco de aire y se tapó la boca por la risa que sin duda hubiera escapado. Al parecer le parecía gracioso el asunto, pero no le dijo que se detuviera, Andrew reía pocas veces.

Además que le hiciera reír era bueno.

—Eres una chica bastante singular Akko—hablo Andrew colocándose a su lado cuando volvió a tomar asiento.

Sonrió dándose aires de importancia. Aunque luego recordó algo.

—Gracias—volvió a repetir.

Andrew le vio confuso.

—Mi sueño siempre fue ser como mi ídolo, pero de no ser por ti, no hubiera dejado de estar bajo su sombra y…bueno…buscar mi propio camino—musito como si no fuera importante.

Pero Andrew sabía que sí lo era, pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió en respuesta.

—Por eso creo que deberías seguir tu sueño de ser músico—hablo de pronto confundiéndole.

Akko se puso nerviosa al verle tensarse y apunto de hablar, no ocupaba ser muy lista para recordar que ese tema era sensible.

Así que se apresuró a decir lo que pensaba.

—Al igual que le dije a Diana, tu eres similar a ella, tienes talento para encargarte de tus asuntos familiares y también de la música…ambos pueden hacer ambas cosas y al ser ustedes sé que pueden lograrlo—soltó rápidamente las palabras deteniéndolo y dejándole mudo—Eres bueno en la música, recuerdo la última vez, parecía como si fuera magia—añadió emocionada.

El joven se puso escéptico.

—¿Magia?—se preguntó Andrew.

El chico intentaba recordar la magia de Akko, las luces, lo imposible, la adrenalina…la música no era igual.

Pero Akko no pensaba eso.

Es más, sonreía a la hora de hablar.

—Por supuesto, no conozco mucho sobre la música en realidad, pero cuando tocas todo parece detenerse. Es como si los sonidos fueran mágicos, de una forma que solo tú puedes conjurarlos y encanta a todos quienes lo escuchan, para mi es similar a la magia—expreso con aire sabiondo.

Las manos cruzados sobre su pecho y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Andrew pestañeo unos momentos, antes de dejar que una sonrisa se escapara en sus labios.

—Puede que tengas razón—musito poco después.

Akko sonrió diciendo que ella siempre tenía razón.

—¡Akko es hora del brindis!—hablo la profesora Ursula.

La chica se bajó de un salto del barandal, antes de comenzar a caminar, pero la mano de Andrew en su muñeca le detuvo.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

—Tal vez cuando me des uno de tus tan añorados espectáculos, yo pueda darte un concierto personal de piano—le dijo de forma divertida.

Por algún motivo que no entendió, las mejillas de Akko se sonrojaron levemente. La chica se soltó algo violenta y salió corriendo dentro de la fiesta.

Andrew en cambio sonrió vagamente, antes de ver las estrellas.

Por algún motivo esa noche se veían más brillantes.

Bajo la mirada para ver a Akko avergonzada frente a muchas personas y tartamudeando, aun así con tu torpeza, su forma de sujetar con fuerza a Diana asustada y riendo a más no poder.

Pensó que de las estrellas de esa noche, la chica sin duda era quien más brillaba.

—Supongo que me he ablandado—musito para sí mismo.

Sin querer exteriorizas sus posibles nuevos sentimientos por la chica, al menos, no todavía.

 **Fin**

 _Me encanta el Andrew x Akko, principalmente por que al inicio ambos se llevaban mal, pero cuando vi el capítulo donde Andrew se rio con Akko, casi me muero de la ternura._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
